Turn Me On
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Jazz is in his heat-cycle and who else can help him out better than his favorite Cyber-ninja? Set in TFA!


A Request/Belated Birthday/Christmas gift for my friend NightlyOwly103, who loves the Jazz/Prowl pairing! She's the reason I've gotten so into it!

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers animated, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warning: Interfacing and mech/mech. No likey the slashy? Please kindly turn around and don't read this then.

Happy Belated Birthday/Merry Christmas Owly!

...

Turn Me On!

...

Jazz groaned in irritation as he stumbled down the corridor of the earth bound Autobots base, hoping to avoid the mechs until he reached Prowl's quarters. The visored mech grumbled and sighed as he made his way down the corridor, hoping to avoid all the other mechs on the base until he reached the other cyber-ninja's quarters.

The mech had woken up that morning with his systems feeling like he had been sitting in the sun for a whole earth week non-stop and there was a burning ache running through his valve that left his legs wobbly and systems out of whack.

"Primus of all the times to go into fraggin' heat-cycles I had ta have it while ah'm off-world…." He grumbled under his breath between gritted denta.

He had them once at the end of every deca-cycle and lasted three solar-cycles.

Jazz had almost forgotten about it, since he usually kept track of it but it had been a long journey from Cybertron to Earth and he had been busy trying to make sure the ship kept running and was still in tip-top shape for travel.

Before their trip to Earth, when he was close to his heat-cycle, Jazz would request some time off in order to help himself through it. It was no laughing matter: being in heat was dangerous business. It left an arousing sent from the mech in question and acted as an aphrodisiac to anyone who so much as got a whiff of it. For the average Autobot, it just drove them crazy and make them go after the one in heat in hopes they would get the mech to interface with them.

It was bad enough the poor ninja had mechs banging at his door during his cycles and he was thankful that he had a barricade to keep it close.

Jazz grumbled, as he headed to Prowl's quarters. He hoped that the cyber-ninja would let him hide there, and that it would help him get through this damned curse Primus had bestowed upon him!

Besides, he….he liked Prowl. The ebony and gold mech was quite talented, if not gifted, in the ways of the Metallikato and Circuit-Su. And he was drop-deactivated gorgeous!

He sighed, a small smile forming on his face plate. Was it wrong he had become infatuated with the young mech since that day he saw him the Cyber-ninja dojo? Frag, he had secretly kept track of the younger ninja's training for a while until he disappeared.

The mech remembered how relieved he was to see that the young mech was still alive and well when he saw him on earth and was more than pleased to have the chance to get the know the mech.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a sudden tingling ache running down his body, and he snarled.

With a growl, he quickened his pace, trying hard to ignore the ache throbbing between his thighs as resumed course.

…..

Prowl stared up at the open sky from his perch in the branches of his tree. It was still dark out, but the star were slowly disappearing little by little, signaling the dawn that came closer as time passed.

He liked waking up early to see what was left of the ebony blackness he slept beneath throughout the night and see the constellations that had slowly moved to the west disappear completely as the light from the Earth's sun took up the entire sky above.

The gold and black motor-bike off-lined his optics behind his pointed visor as thoughts of a certain other cyber-ninja filled his processor.

Turning over, he made the leaves rustle softly on the large branch he had recharged on.

Ever since Jazz has decided to bunk with him and his team instead of staying with his own team on the Elite Guard ship, Prowl has been thinking about him non-stop.

He remembered Jazz from his days with Master Yoketron. He remembered the older mech coming to visit their sensei once. He had accidentally walked in on them training together actually, when he was cleaning.

The memory still seemed as fresh as if he had only witnessed it a few hours ago….He remembered the fluid grace of the other mech's movements, how he would strike, block and parry with the master of the dojo like a earth snake would strike out, yet he was cool and collected with a smile and optimistic air of a tamed turbo-fox pup.

It was quite amazing how his fighting style differed from his personality, yet he somehow was able to merge it into perfect unison, as he and Yoketron had caught up with each other. In fact after seeing Jazz fight like that, Prowl had become more determined to be the best Cyber-ninja he could be. He hoped that by doing so, he could one day see the senior student again.

Besides Yoketron, Jazz had become something of an idol to him. That is…..until he had failed his optics quest and Yoketron had been murdered….

Since then he had gone into such a dark and deep place into himself he had almost lost himself to the grief and self-pity…that is until he was founded by Optimus' crew, had come into contact with the Allspark and then came to Earth where he had started to feel like his spark and being was healing slowly, but surely.

And then Jazz came and….

There was a sharp knock at the door.

Quick as a cheetah, Prowl jumped down with ease as he made his way towards the door to answer. He opened it slowly, before almost jumping out of his plating when Jazz shoved it open and came in without invitation.

Prowl shuttered his optics in shock at the other mech's fierce entrance. He stayed where he was, as he watched Jazz become a blur of white, red and blue and disappear behind the trunk of his tree. There was a moment of silence that seen to drag on for what seemed like eternity.

"Close. The damn. DOOR!"

Prowl squeaked, before closing the door at the sharp, irritated tone of the usually calm cyber-ninja.

There was another snap, "Lock it!"

Again, Prowl did as ordered. The tone of Jazz's voice was foreign to him, and he had a feeling if he didn't obey him, it would end badly for him.

The two mechs sat in silence, the one who had barged in without invitation keeping himself out of view behind the trunk of the tree. Sighing heavily, Prowl moved and sat on the other side of his tree. It was still cool and dark out since the sun had not yet decided to reveal itself from the eastern horizon line.

Jazz was taking in rapid, soft air intakes as he stayed on his side of the large trunk. He was trying to calm himself down, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at Prowl and being a bit of a glitch. But by Primus, it was hard, considering his unbearable ache running through him.

Prowl remained silent and sighed softly as he listened to Jazz. Whatever was wrong with the mech, it was obviously troubling him deeply. The gold and black motor-bike still remained silent, not wanting to push the older mech if he was going to snap at him in anyway.

The older ninja bit his lip and kept himself pressed back against the tree firmly. He needed to keep himself controlled…especially since he was stuck in a room with another mech….Primus this heat-cycle was starting to get to him…it was really messing with his processors…

As long as Prowl didn't smell him, he was good. He could keep his scent hidden for three solar-cycles right?

…..Hidden three stellar-cycles his aft. He really needed to be released and he couldn't self-service with another mech in the room! ESPECIALLY a mech he's fantasized about interfacing with since they had started spending time together on Earth….

By the Allspark, Jazz needed to interface….so why not interface with the mech he's been lusting after? It was interfacing for frag's sake! His muddled, lust focused mind was settled, ignoring the tiny, itty bitty voice of his common sense, as he got moving.

Prowl sighed, as he stayed put. He wanted to say something…ask what was going on with the mech…see if he could help in anyway. He began thinking of what to say and didn't notice the movement coming from beside him.

He opened his mouth to speak, "Jazz, is everything all—?"

The mech yelled when all of a sudden, he was jumped on and then had a lap full of white, blue, red and grey Cyber-ninja, as soft, plump lips met his in a passionate and deep kiss.

Prowl was shocked into kissing back, since the force of those soft, dark grey lips was too strong to resist with his own….and what got him was that he didn't feel the need or desire to stop, as a tantalizing sent of lubricant, oil, and smoke filled him olfactory sensors.

His lips shook, as a talented glossa played with his, a warm and silky appendage that had a sweet, tangy and exotic taste to it, as it wrapped itself around his own glossa. The kiss ended to soon, but Prowl could have cared less, as the beautiful mech before him peppered soft kissed down his neck and nibbled softly at the cables in his throat lining.

That soft, husky voice whispered sweetly into his audios when those sweet lips had moved to the side of his helm. He shivered at the sweet words rolling from Jazz's lips, like a sweet symphony.

He shook, as his entire body began to heat up at the things coming from the beautiful mech's lips. An unbearable ache formed beneath his interface panel, before Prowl growled, clutching the gorgeous mech's shoulders and flipping their positions.

Jazz gasped as the change in position, his back struts slammed against the hard wood of the tree, as fingers went to cup his own burning panel. He whines and whimpered, grinding down on the hand that was making his ache grow worse.

Prowl purred, and couldn't help but smirk as Jazz grinded down on his servo.

There was a soft clicking noise that made Prowl freeze, while the ninja before him started to kiss over his face plates. The scent from earlier was hitting him full on. He took a moment to breathe it all in and relish in it, while the mech before him caressed his face plates and nuzzled them.

In one smooth movement, Prowl pressed his digits into the warm cavern of Jazz's intimacy. The fluids practically flooded past his fingers and on to the soft floor below, as he gently stretched him in preparation.

Jazz moaned and whimpered as the younger ninja went slow, moving his fingers to caress over the walls of his valve. He was touching the small nodes and sensitive lining with well-practiced ease…..it felt wonderful….

A soft whine escaped the older ninja, as Prowl removed his digits and his own panel slid back to reveal his hardened masculinity. There was a moment of silence, save for their heavy vents.

The gold and black mech looked to his partner, gently reaching up to caress his face plates. He gave him silent question: _do you want to do this?_

They stayed still a moment, looking at each other. There was a sudden, soft sliding noise and then Prowl found himself lost in emerald orbs. Jazz gave a soft smile, his green optics dimming to an evergreen color as he nodded to Prowl gently and wrapped his long, nimble legs around the beige hip plates.

He gasped, as he felt the mass of the other mech's spike entering him and the slight stretch caused the slightest burn of pain amidst the ache for sheer completion.

The younger mech was considerate. He kept still, knowing that if he moved now, he could cause more pain than pleasure. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He watched Jazz arching beneath him, mewling and crying out in slight frustrated from lack of movement and at the feeling of being filled. How many times as Prowl imagined this happening? How long had he been longing for this mech since he had arrived on earth?

It felt like Primus and the Allspark had finally decided to answer his wished and prayers….

He leaned down and kissed he soft lips before he gave a soft jerk of his hips.

The answer to the movement was a soft cry from the mech in heat, feeling his nodes coming alive from that one gesture. He felt Prowl's hot intakes on his face plates and kisses were gently pressed to his neck, face and lips.

With each movement, his back scraped against the trunk of Prowl's tree. Jazz sighed and gasped before moaning at each time his nodes were hit just the right way, as the pace began to quicken.

Bark from the trunk and the back armor paint began to be scraped off as the two mechs continued their interfacing. Jazz arched softly, as Prowl bit into the cable on his neck, before being pinned back when overload washed over them. They stayed still, shaking slightly, while steam rolled off their bodies from the humidity running through them.

But as the moved to pull a part, Jazz stiffened, before growling in frustration. The fragging, stupid ache was STILL THERE!

Prowl tilted his helm, as Jazz didn't seem to want to make optic contact with him.

"Jazz? Did…did I do something….?"

He was suddenly pulled down into a heated kiss, as Jazz growled hungrily and slightly angrily. Those optics of his burned into him like they could penetrate through his processor and know what he was thinking.

Jazz broke the kiss with a loud pop, "Ah swear, ya don't get your aft in gear, I'mma make ya wish you were never born! Now frag me again before I lose it!"

Again, before Prowl could get another word in, Jazz slapped their lips together and was moaning softly. Prowl gulped but when that scent wafted under his sensors again he found himself not caring how temperamental Jazz was acting right now.

Jazz yelped, when the younger mech suddenly stood up, lifting him up in the process while still in side him, and then with unexplained strength, he held Jazz close, while climbing up _into_ the tree. Next thing Jazz knew, he was on his back on one of the large branches, his helm cradles between two smaller ones. He felt the branch flexing slightly at the weight, giving a small creak of protest.

Prowl climbed over Jazz, looking down into his beautiful optics before kissing the older Cyber-ninja. He entered Jazz again, this time though, he went at a slower pace than before.

He felt hands caress over his face plate as he went as the gentle pace. He sighed softly, leaning into the soft hand as Jazz caressed his face plates. He stiffened slightly though, when that same hand traced over the visor over his optics and gently took it off.

The younger ninja frozen and then shook slightly in anxiety as Jazz looked right into his cerulean, almond-shaped optics. One of them had a nasty scar going over it, almost rendering it out of use.

When Prowl was a mechling he had gotten into an accident that ended with shrapnel lodging itself in his optics.

Swallowing, he looked as Jazz nervously, hoping he wasn't disgusted by it….

There was hushing noise and Prowl gasped as Jazz pulled him back down and kissed him.

"Beautiful…." He said softly, pecking his lips both optics, "Simply beautiful Prowler…."

Prowl took in a deep intake, before he kept moving. Above, the night was slowly disappearing, as the sun began to show itself. The dawn's light peaked in through the opening of the room's roof and slowly glittered across the two mechs' framed.

Beneath the young mech, Jazz seemed to be glowing in the soft dandelion glow of the morning.

It was stunning how the natural light of the sun enhanced Jazz's beautiful body.

A possessive growl escaped Prowl, as he leaned down to kiss the gorgeous mech beneath him.

Jazz whimpered, before crying out in his second overload, soon followed by his partner who released with only a strained groan.

CRICK!

The two mech froze at the sudden noise.

CRICK! CRAAAAAAAACK!

In about three seconds flat, Jazz found himself on top of Prowl who had turned over as the branch had started to break in order to keep the mech he cared about from receiving nasty injuries. The black and gold ninja coughed slightly, before groaning from the impact.

It wasn't damaging, but it still caused some pain on his back struts.

"Prowler? Can ya move?" Jazz whispered softly.

Prowl raised his helm, and gave a soft smile to the mech sitting on his hips. He attempted to sit up, but was stopped when Jazz placed his hands on his chest plates, a glimmer in his optics. A smirk played on Jazz's lips, as he made Prowl lie back down. With a soft purr he leaned back, so that the mech below him still had his thick mech-hood deep inside him.

"Don't move just yet precious….I'mma let ya relax for a bit….just lay back…." Jazz's smirk widened slightly, "That's it…."

The younger cyber-ninja yelped when Jazz suddenly moved his hips back and forth. His servos automatically slapped themselves on Jazz's hips. He groaned, and tried to buck up into the heat surrounding him. He cried out with each movement of that gorgeous mech's hips.

He panted and was trying to move into him at a faster pace. He almost glared at the evil grin Jazz gave him as he kept moving up and down on him. As both mech moved towards their third overload together, there was a sudden, harmonized series of clicks.

With a feral snarl, the younger mech sat up, holding Jazz in his lap still. He huffed steamy intakes into the warm neck of his berth—or should he say floor?—mate….

A soft glow emanated from between the intertwined mechs, as their soft white sparks were shown to each other. It seemed though they were two wrapped up in the midst of their pleasure to care.

It was like their logic circuits had turned to mush and the only thing filling them was instinct and their protocols, as Jazz's bright, pure amber spark met with Prowl's beautiful white spark merging together. Their optics blazed in unison with the merge of their life forces, their emotions, memories and running throughout their entire beings in soft waves….

The two mechs moved as they neared completion.

….

Optimus looked at Ratchet with narrowed optics, as the medic glared at him, while the muffled cries from inside their comrade's quarters met their audios.

The Prime looked to his medic, before he held out a servo towards him in an "I told you so" gesture. When the Elite Guard had come in, Prime and Ratchet had made a small bet when they noticed how close and personal the two ninjas had gotten: Optimus believed they were going to get together, while Ratchet didn't think they would.

For the first time in a while, Prime had been right. And what he won was three barrels of premium oil and a month of no wrench-throwing from Ratchet.

The red and white mech growled, before opening a compartment on his arm, and then handed Optimus Prime his most prized and favorite throwing wrench. It was just to remove the temptation.

Ratchet glared at the door, growling slightly. Then he realized Prime still had his hand out and motioned him to have something else. Ratchet growled.

"The oil's in my med. bay Prime…." He gritted out, then groaned when the noises continued, "Looking those two over when they're done is going to be quite interesting…."

Optimus snorted and shook his helm, smirking.

Only to have his smirk wiped clean off his face when he saw Bumblebee coming towards them, whistling slightly.

"Oh Hey Prime! Doc-bot! Is Prowl in there?" the youngling asked, smiling in slight excitement, "I was gonna go in and ask if he wanted to—!"

Prime and Ratchet looked at each other with wide optics. Then, they looked back to their scout.

"I also wanted to see if he and Jazz would be interested in teaching me some of those mad, cyber-ninja—H-hey! What are you doing?!"

Both older mechs each took one of his arms in their own and walked him towards the rec. room and AWAY from Prowl's room.

"Sorry Bee….you and I are scheduled for monitor duty as of this moment!" Optimus replied quickly to the young mech's pout.

"And a checkup as well as a tune up after that!" Ratchet added, in order to give the two Cyber-ninjas more privacy.

The last thing the Prime and Medic wanted was for their youngest team mate to be scarred for life because two mechs couldn't keep their libidos and feelings for each other in check.

...

Hope you enjoyed it Owly!

Review please!


End file.
